


Not alone

by FollowTheWhiteRabbit



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, Deutsch | German, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Gold Saucer, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, OS, Oneshot, PWP, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheWhiteRabbit/pseuds/FollowTheWhiteRabbit
Summary: Cloud has a little trouble to get his dark thoughts to rest. He finds comfort in Vincent.(ger. version)





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot.  
> I'm uploading here, 'cause the german platforms have stricter regulations when it comes to mature content, pwp is still not allowed.  
> So i'm sorry this is all in german.

Sie waren im GhostSquare des Gold Saucers angelangt und ließen die vergangenen, ereignisreichen Tage für eine kurze Weile zu einem Ende kommen.  
Sie alle hatten Ruhe nötig.  
Es war spät, die Zeiger der krummen Uhr in der Hotellobby hatten die Zwölf bereits hinter sich gelassen, als Cloud das Gebäude verließ.  
Er brauchte noch etwas Zeit, Zeit für und mit sich allein, um die steten Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Es war einfach zu viel geschehen und noch sah es nicht danach aus, als würden die Ereignisse sobald abreißen.  
Der GhostSquare war nur schwach beleuchtet, die Laternen, die den Aufgang zum Hotel säumten, waren gedimmt und die Lichter zwischen den künstlich angelegten Gräbern waren gänzlich abgeschaltet worden.  
Vom Dach der Kuppel, in der das Hotel zu finden war, glimmten falsche Sterne hinab und verliehen der Szenerie etwas anheimelndes.  
Dennoch umrundete Cloud das Haus, um in den nicht mehr beleuchteten, kleinen Park des Geländes zu kommen. Er war nicht sehr groß und führte nur ein paar Meter weit weg, ehe man die Wand der Kuppel erreichte, doch es sollte ihm genügen.  
Nur für ein paar Momente runterkommen, abschalten.  
Er ging über den kleinen Kiesweg und konnte in der Dunkelheit das schwache Grün des Notausgangs leuchten sehen. Es verpasste der künstlichen Nacht einen kleinen Dämpfer, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.  
Was ihn allerdings beunruhigte, war das plötzlich aufkeimende Gefühl nicht allein zu sein.  
Seine makogestärkten Augen mochten im Dunkeln einen Deut besser sehen, als die normaler Menschen, doch er konnte niemanden entdecken. Das Gefühl blieb.

Als er eine kleine Gabelung erreichte und sich eine Bank zum Setzen anbot, erkannte er die Quelle dieses Gefühls.

 

''Du bist noch wach?''

 

Aus der Dunkelheit formte sich eine schmale Silhouette, als hätte es seine Worte gebraucht, dass sie sich materialisierte.  
Doch er war die ganze Zeit über dagewesen. Das wusste er.

 

''Ich brauche nicht so viel Schlaf.''

 

Er war der Meister des Nicht-gesehen-werdens. Wenn er wollte, konnte er direkt hinter einem stehen und man würde ihn erst bemerken, wenn er es zuließ.  
Doch auch die Tatsache, dass er komplett schwarz gekleidet war, ließ ihn mit der Umgebung verschmelzen. Einzig das blasse Gesicht stach aus dem Schatten hervor.

 

''Hm.''

 

Cloud blieb neben ihm stehen, zögerte einen Moment, setzte sich dann aber auf die Bank.

 

''Rastlos?''

''Mhm.''

 

Er ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzen gegen die schmale Rückenlehne der Bank sinken und warf Vincent einen Seitenblick zu.  
Der rote Umhang und der Rüstungsarm fehlten und er hatte die sonst hochgeschlagenen Ärmel herabgezogen. Sie waren ganz zerknittert.

 

''Es ist einfach... ganz schön viel passiert.''

''Verstehe.''

 

Vincent hatte die Beine überschlagen und die Hände leicht gefaltet in den Schoß gebettet.  
Er strahlte eine angenehme Ruhe aus und seine dunkle, leise Stimme fügte sich samt seiner Erscheinung fast nahtlos in die Umgebung ein.  
Cloud ließ den Kopf für einen Moment in den Nacken fallen und sah zum falschen Himmel empor.  
Schon etwas makaber, wenn er daran dachte, dass er Vincent in dieser Gruft, eingeschlossen in den staubigen Sarg gefunden hatte.

 

''Schwer zur Ruhe zu finden, wenn einen der Kopf nicht lässt.''

''Bitte?''

 

Cloud hatte nicht mit weiteren Worten gerechnet. Vincent redete nie besonders viel.  
Er ließ den Kopf auf die Schulter rollen und sah erneut zu ihm herüber.

 

''Ich kenne das zur Genüge.''

 

Der Blick des Schützen war ausdruckslos geradeaus gerichtet und verlor sich irgendwo zwischen den schiefen Grabsteinen im grauen Gras.  
Seine weiße Haut zeichnete das scharf geschnittene, gerade Profil gegen die Dunkelheit ab.  
Dann wandte sich das Gesicht und der Blick der roten Augen zu ihm um.

 

''Willst du reden?''

''Hm?''

 

Cloud blinzelte ihm einen Moment irritiert entgegen, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. Er hatte seine Gedanken bisher noch so gut wie nie mit jemanden geteilt und er hatte nicht vor, es jetzt zu ändern, nur weil der einzige Mensch aus ihrer Gruppe, der wohl noch weniger von sozialer Interaktion verstand als er selbst, es ihm anbot.  
Vincent wiegelte mit einem leichten Nicken ab und ließ ihm einen letzten, fragenden Blick zukommen. Doch er schwieg.  
Auch Cloud sagte nichts weiter.

So vergingen einige, ungezählte Minuten, in denen sie nur stumm nebeneinander saßen und sich von der ewigwährenden Nacht umfangen ließen.  
Es war fast still. Von irgendwoher drang ein leises, sonores Brummen, vermutlich die Belüftungsanlage der einzelnen Kuppeln des riesigen Vergnügungsparks.  
Cloud war es schließlich, der das Schweigen wieder brach.

 

''Ich hätte sie retten müssen.''

''Aerith?''

 

Der Jüngere nickte leicht, als er sich mit einem schwachen Seufzen wieder vorbeugte und die Unterarme auf den Oberschenkeln abstützte. Die hellen, blauen Augen wanderten rastlos über den Kiesweg und suchten einen Punkt, an dem sie Halt finden konnten.  
Seine Gedanken kreisten wieder und wieder um diesen Moment, Aerith's Tod, und um die Tatsache, dass es seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre, sie zu beschützen.  
Doch er hatte jämmerlich versagt.

Er rieb sich mit der Rechten über die müden Augen, als ihn eine behutsame Berührung an der Schulter leicht zusammenzucken ließ.  
Die Hand des anderen ruhte für einen Moment reglos, ehe sie leicht zudrückte und ihm ein Gefühl von Verständnis vermittelte.

Vincent beugte sich ein Stück zu ihm, als er sprach.

 

''Es ist nicht zu ändern.''

''Ja, aber...''

''Die Schuld quält. Ich weiß.''

 

Unwillkürlich ließ Cloud seine Rechte zu der Hand auf seiner Schulter wandern und umfasste die kalten Finger als Zeichen der Wertschätzung.  
Er hatte sich nie jemandem anvertraut und er war froh darum, dass Vincent ihm keinen Vorwurf machte.  
Denn das tat er selbst schon zur Genüge.

Der Schütze atmete leise tief ein und wieder aus.

 

''Dunkle Gedanken wiegen schwer. Man sollte nicht für immer allein damit bleiben.''

 

Cloud wandte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah sich zwei tiefroten Augen gegenüber.  
Teilte er ihm gerade Lebensweisheiten mit?  
Sein Mundwinkel zuckte in einem zarten Schmunzeln, als er sich des kleinen Paradoxons bewusst wurde.  
Vincent schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn die unergründlichen Augen blickten ihm unverändert entgegen.  
Nur der Druck auf seiner Schulter nahm leicht zu und bedeutete ihm freundschaftliche Zuneigung.

Seine innere Uhr signalisierte Cloud, dass es allmählich Zeit war, sich wenigstens die verbleibenden Stunden Schlaf zu nehmen, doch etwas an diesem blassen Gesicht, dem Blick der so sonderbar roten Augen, hielt ihn zurück.  
Er bemerkte kaum, wie sich seine Finger enger um die des anderen Mannes schlangen und er angenehmes Wohlgefallen an dieser unaufdringlichen und doch so intensiven Geste empfand. 

 

''Nicht allein... ja...''

 

Ihre Gesichter überbrückten die letzte Lücken zwischen ihnen ungewollt und fast automatisch und zaghaft betteten sich kühle Lippen aufeinander.

Cloud hatte die Augen leicht geschlossen und öffnete sie wieder, als er einen zarten Lufthauch auf seinem Mund spürte.  
Das Gesicht des anderen war nur wenige Millimeter von seinem entfernt und blickte ihm wohl genauso unbeholfen und fragend entgegen, wie er es tat.

 

''Ich...''

 

Doch wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen.  
Vorsichtig tippten sie gegeneinander, ehe sie mit einem weiteren Blick zwischen ihnen, langsam an Intensität zunahmen.  
Aus der behutsamen Berührung wurde ein Kuss. Ein weiterer. Es folgte ein dritter.

Die Hand, mit der Cloud noch die schmalen Finger umfasst hielt, löste sich, um zögerlich nach der Wange, dem Kiefer, dem Hals und schließlich dem Nacken des anderen zu tasten. Er spürte seidig weiches Haar zwischen ihnen und ließ die Fingerspitzen durch den Ansatz am Hinterkopf gleiten.  
Vorsichtig zog er ihn ein Stück dichter.

Die Hand, welche auf seiner Schulter geruht hatte, tat es der seinen gleich und wanderte forschend über seinen Rücken, zog sanfte Kreise auf dem groben Stoff des Pullunders und strich, an seinem Nacken angekommen, vorsichtig den Hals entlang.  
Als sie die Vorderseite erreichte, ruhte sie für einen kleinen Augenblick auf seiner Brust, ehe sich die schmalen Finger in das Strickmuster krallten und ihn seinerseits dichter in den folgenden Kuss zogen.

Zwischen ihre Küsse mischten sich neckische Bisse und tastende Zungenspitzen.

Cloud ließ seine freie Hand an die Taille des Schützen wandern und konnte deutlich die Rippenbögen und feinen Muskeln unter dem dünnen Stoff des Hemdes spüren. Sie zogen sich leicht zusammen, als er mit den Fingerkuppen über den Stoff strich, die Seite ein Stück hinauf und den Rücken wieder hinab wandern ließ, ehe sie am Hosenbund endeten, unter dem der Saum verschwand.  
Doch sie blieben nicht lange still.  
Als Vincent ihn ein weiteres Mal enger in einen andauernden, intensiver werdenden Kuss zog, packten sie den dunklen Stoff und zogen ihn mit einem kurzen Ruck unter dem Zug des Gürtels hervor. 

Vincent zuckte leicht zusammen, als die kühlen Fingerspitzen auf seine blanke Haut trafen.  
Sie tasteten sich forschend Zentimeter um Zentimeter seine Seite entlang und folgten der Spur, die sie bereits bei ihrem ersten Streifzug genommen hatten.  
Sie war sonderbar uneben und doch angenehm weich.

Cloud keuchte verhalten, als der letzte Kuss fast seinen gesamten Atem aufgebraucht hatte.  
Wieder sahen sie sich einander in die Augen.  
Fragend, wartend.  
Die Spannung die sich in diesen wenigen Sekunden zwischen ihnen aufbaute wurde fast greifbar, ehe sie sich in einem neuen, innigen und wilden Kuss entlud und ein anregendes Prickeln durch ihre Körper schickte.  
Cloud spürte wie sich der Takt seines Pulsschlags beschleunigte und sein Blut in Wallung brachte.  
Was auch immer hier gerade passierte, er konnte nicht bestreiten, dass es ihm gefiel.  
Und wenn er den beiden Händen, die sich in seinen Pullunder krallten, und den warmen, drängenden Lippen auf seinen glauben durfte, ging es Vincent nicht anders.

Als hätte er seine Gedanken vernommen, lehnte sich der Ältere dichter zu ihm, drängte ihn gegen die schmale Rückenlehne der Bank und löste eine Hand, um sie nur wenige Augenblicke später in seinem kurzen, blonden Haar zu versenken.  
Fordernd krallte sie sich zwischen die Strähnen und er setze zu einem weiteren Kuss an.  
Ein unterdrücktes Keuchen mischte sich dazwischen, als Cloud kurz und nur ein Stück weit die Nägel über die bloße Haut unter seinen Fingern gleiten ließ.  
Er erntete dafür einen leichten Ruck an seinen Haaren und unterbrach seinerseits den Kuss für einen Atemzug, doch er wurde fast augenblicklich von den anderen Lippen gestoppt.

Ihre Küsse wurden fordernder und ihre warmen Lippen schienen miteinander zu verschmelzen.

Cloud spürte sein Herz in seiner Brust schlagen, schnell und aufgeregt und gewillt, seinen Pulsschlag noch weiter in die Höhe zu treiben.  
Die kühle Luft die den GhostSquare erfüllte war vergessen, die Stellen seiner Haut, an der sie sie streifte, bereits aufgeheizt.  
Sein Blut zirkulierte heiß in seinen Adern und schoss in einem wilden Rausch durch ihn hindurch, als Vincent seinen Kopf mit einem harten Ruck zurück zog, nur um seinen entblößten Hals mit warmen Küssen zu bedecken.  
Sein Atem drang schnell zwischen seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen hervor und nahm noch einen Takt zu, als sich zu den Küssen, sanfte Bisse und eine beschwichtigende Zunge gesellten.

Er löste seine Hand aus den langen, schwarzen Haaren und ließ sie über die schmale Brust den Bauch hinab wandern, ehe sie den Oberschenkel erreichte und mit den Fingerspitzen über den rauen Stoff der Hose strich.  
Vincents Hüfte schob sich ihr ein kleines Stück entgegen.  
Angetan von der kurzen Geste, ließ Cloud seine Finger fester und zur Schenkelinnenseite fahrend ein weiteres Mal über das Bein des anderen gleiten. 

Ein unterdrücktes Keuchen mischte sich in einen vorsichtigen Biss in seinem Nacken, der ungewollt tiefer drang und einen dezenten Abdruck hinterließ, als Vincent leicht zusammenzuckte.  
Cloud atmete überrascht aus, ob des erregenden Gefühls, welches diese kleine, unvorhergesehene Berührung in ihm auslöste.  
Seine Finger strichen erneut über den warmen Schoß des anderen Mannes, in der Hoffnung, er würde ein zweites Mal zubeißen.  
Doch stattdessen erhob er sich ein Stück und die roten, leuchtenden Augen kehrten zurück in sein Blickfeld.

 

''Was-''

''In's Hotel.''

 

Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte, ehe sie sich beide gemeinsam erhoben und den kurzen Weg zurück zur Lobby mit schnellen Schritten zurücklegten.  
Es war still im Gebäude und sie gelangten ungesehen bis an die Zimmertür.

Das Schloss war kaum eingerastet, ehe das Verlangen die Geschehnisse wieder übernahm und die beiden Männer sich wie ausgehungert in die Arme fielen.  
Sie küssten sich bis ihre Lippen warm und geschwollen waren und eifrig kämpften ihre Hände um jeden Zentimeter nackter Haut. 

Cloud zog den Pullunder den Rest des Wegs über seinen Kopf, als die schlanken Hände des anderen seinen Oberkörper bereits wieder hinab wanderten, um geschickt Gürtel und Verschluss der Hose zu öffnen.  
Die losen Stiefel hatte er bereits auf halbem Weg zum Bett verloren und schaffte es noch gerade so den letzten Knopf am schwarzen Hemd zu öffnen, ehe er die weiche Kante der Matratze an seinen Beinen spürte und rücklings in die dünne Bettdecke sank.

Vincent entledigte sich selbst seiner Schuhe, ehe er sich über den Jüngeren auf die Matratze kniete.  
Clouds Hände packten den Stoff des Hemdes und versuchten es unbeholfen beiseite zu schieben.  
Was sich zwischen den Knopfleisten offenbahrte, ließ ihn überrascht aufkeuchen.  
Er hatte all die kleinen Unebenheiten gespürt, doch nun zeigten sie sich in voller Pracht.  
Auf der blassen, fast weißen Haut prangte Narbe um Narbe und verwob sich zu einem feinen Relief, dass in der Körpermitte von einer großen ypsilonförmigen Narbe durchbrochen wurde.  
Es war ein sonderbarer Anblick, denn kein lebender Mensch besaß ein derartiges Mal.

Doch noch bevor die Stimmung zu kippen drohte, zog Cloud den Stoff des Hemdes über die Schultern des Älteren hinab und ließ seine Fingerspitzen schließlich behutsam und forschend über Brust, Bauch und jede einzelne Narbe die er erreichen konnte wandern.  
Der unsichere Blick in den roten Augen verschwand, als sie sich für einen Moment genießend schlossen.  
Cloud selbst musterte ihn mit aufsteigender Faszination.

Er hielt diesen überaus intimen, sanften Moment noch für wenige Augenblicke aufrecht, dann lenkte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf ihrer beider Lust, als er die Hüfte des anderen umfasste und sie gegen seine eigene presste.

Sie keuchten beide leise auf.

Rote Augen bedachten ihn von oben herab mit einem interessierten Blick, ehe Vincent aus den Ärmeln seines Hemdes schlüpfte und es hinter ihnen auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
Dann stütze er sich mit beiden Händen neben Clouds Kopf ab und küsste ihn erneut, während sein Schoß sich dicht an seinen eigenen drängte.

Cloud führte seine Hände zwischen ihre Leiber, um sich seinerseits am Verschluss der Hose des Älteren zu Schaffen zu machen und ließ seine Finger dann unter den Bund gleiten, um sie ein erstes Stück hinabzuziehen, als Vincent seinen Schoß kraftvoll gegen den seinen rieb und Cloud ihren Kuss für ein kurzes, leises Stöhnen unterbrach.

Doch seine Hände führten fort was sie begonnen hatten, schoben die Kleidung so weit es ging hinab und tasteten über die freigelegte, nackte Haut.  
Der Ältere richtete sich wieder auf, um sich von dem verbliebenen, störenden Stoff zu befreien.  
Cloud kämpfte sich selbst aus der schweren Hose und ließ dem anderen keine Zeit sich wieder über ihn zu beugen, als er sich selbst aufrichtete und den schlanken Körper des Schützen mit beiden Armen umschlang.  
Seine Hände wanderten neugierig über seinen Rücken, während er vorsichtige Küsse auf der vernarbten Vorderseite hinterließ.

Vincent ließ seine Finger durch das kurze, blonde Haar wandern und ließ sich langsam aus der halbknieenden Position zurück auf den Schoß des anderen sinken.  
Der Jüngere erstickte ein überraschtes Keuchen an der blassen Brust, als sich unmittelbar nach dem nackten Leib eine Hand in ihre Körpermitte gesellte.  
Schmale Finger umschlossen ihre Glieder und rieb sie fordernd gegeneinander.

Cloud grub seine Fingernägel in die weiche Haut und bettete seine Wange für einen Moment gegen die Brust des anderen.  
Das Herz darin schlug schnell und aufgeregt, so wie sein eigenes.

Vincents Hände lösten sich wieder, doch nur um ihn an den Schultern zu packen und kraftvoll in die Matratze zu drücken.  
Er küsste ihn einnehmend, als er seine Hüfte gegen ihn presste und mit sanften Stößen reizte.  
Ein leises Stöhnen durchdrang ihren Kuss.

 

''Vincent...''

 

Ihre Hände erforschten gegenseitig ihre nackten Körper und hörten nicht auf, als sich Vincent wieder aufsetzte.  
Er ließ sich auf den Oberschenkeln des Jüngeren nieder und strich mit den Fingerspitzen von der bebenden Brust über den Bauch hinab, bis sie, unten angekommen, sein heißes, hartes Glied umspielten.  
Mit einem lustvollen Keuchen schob sich Cloud ein Stück der Hand entgegen, die ihn schließlich ganz umfasste und begann am empfindsamen Fleisch auf und ab zu gleiten.

Er vergrub seine Hände in den Oberschenkeln des anderen Mannes und versuchte ihn dichter an sich zu pressen.  
Die roten Augen beobachteten ihn aufmerksam von oben herab und funkelten aufgeregt, als eine geschickte Handbewegung den schmalen Lippen ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte.

Clouds Körper zitterte leicht vor Erregung, als die Bemühungen des anderen ihn langsam in Ekstase trieben.  
Er griff nach der schmalen Hüfte, umklammerte sie mit beiden Händen und drängte sein Becken von unten dagegen.  
Der Ältere verstand die stumme Aufforderung, als er sich auf einer Hand abstütze, wieder ein Stück über ihn beugte und ihre Glieder wieder zusammenbrachte.  
Er schenkte Cloud einen letzten, intensiven Kuss, ehe er einmal über seine rechte Handfläche leckte und sie wieder zwischen ihnen versenkte.

Leises Keuchen erfüllte den Raum, als sie ihre Hüften in rhythmischem Takt aneinander rieben und damit ihre Glieder durch Vincents feuchte Hand gleiten ließen.  
Sein schneller, heißer Atem strich über Clouds Haut hinweg, als sich der Kopf des Älteren in seine Halsbeuge schmiegte.  
Langes, schwarzes Haar verteilte sich auf seiner Brust und blieb in dünnen Strähnen auf dem leichten Schweißfilm kleben.  
Ein angenehmer Duft haftete ihnen an und Cloud vergrub sein Gesicht in Vincents Nacken.

Hitze und Lust durchströmte ihrer beider Körper und Cloud krallte seine Finger fest in die weiche Haut, als er seinen Höhepunkt herannahen spürte.

 

''Vincent...''

''Ja.''

 

Ihre Stimmen verloren sich zwischen lustvollem Keuchen, als sich ihre Körper eng aneinander schmiegten und der Takt ihres Treibens ein letztes Mal zunahm.

Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen presste Cloud seinen Kopf tief zurück ins Kissen und den anderen Körper dicht an sich, als er kam und die heiße Flüssigkeit zwischen ihren Bäuchen spürte.  
Vincent folgte ihm nur wenige Augenblicke später.

Heißer Atem strich über seine Wange hinweg, als der Ältere seinen Kopf ein Stück zu ihm drehte und auch Cloud versuchte sein rasendes Herz mit tiefen Atemzügen zu beruhigen.  
Behutsam löste er seine Finger und fuhr sanft über die kleinen Furchen, die sie auf der Haut des anderen hinterlassen hatten.

Sie verharrten eine Weile in dieser Position, ehe sich ihr Herzschlag beruhigt hatte.  
Cloud drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und schmiegte seine Wange an das schwarze Haar.

 

''Noch immer rastlos?''

 

Die tiefe Stimme vibrierte angenehm an seiner Schulter.

 

''Nein.''

 

Er ließ seine Finger über den schmalen Rücken hinauf wandern und umfasste sanft die Schulter des Älteren.  
Vincent hatte Recht gehabt.  
Man sollte mit seinen dunklen Gedanken nicht allein bleiben.


End file.
